1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-holder article usable as postcard, as well as to display the image incorporated therein, and mailable in standard ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, postcards constitute a highly appreciated system for sending wishes and greetings. To postcards, particularly to those sent from tourist resorts, images, e.g. drawings or photos, are associated depicting views, monuments, scenes meant to re-create the atmosphere of the visited site.
Works of art, in particular paintings or photographs, are another subject peculiar to postcards, which may be purchased in order to satisfy artistic interests or for collecting.
Postcards and greetings cards, bearing images related to events object of the greeting, like birthdays, anniversaries, births, graduations etc are also extremely common. Alike postcards are also usable for advertising purposes, as wedding or invitation cards, calendars, menus, etc.
These postcards or cards may be sent by themselves, and in this case they at least the room for the address and a stamp, or in an envelope.
In all cases, postcards, after mailing (which is actually not strictly necessary) become souvenirs. Received or anyhow purchased postcards are commonly displayed because of the artistic or landscape value of the images they bear, or as a mere souvenir.
The particular shape of the postcard, e.g. booklet- or wallet-shaped, may facilitate such a display enabling the former to be placed standing in a half-open configuration.
Otherwise, it is known to reproduce images on a dedicated support, associated to the same postcard, intended as postcard and as support for the address and for the text that is transmitted to the recipient.
In this way the image, being reproduced on a support enhancing its qualities, is exploited, and may be inserted in known image-holder devices, such as frames or the like.
Nevertheless, no known example matches image enhancement with ease of display while keeping a structure simple and mailable via standard mailing service.
Moreover, complex systems providing foldable and composite paper items are known. However the complexity thereof makes their circulation at least complicated.